Living In Your Shoes
by lionetspirit
Summary: What happens when your jerk of a boss takes over your body? What do you do when you're living in his? A fun-filled week of pure torture as they struggle to look normal. But how can they with paranoid Ichigo trying to keep Ryou from touching her body? IxR
1. Body Switch

Welcome to my third fanfic, LIVING IN YOUR SHOES

Welcome to my third fanfic, **LIVING IN YOUR SHOES**

What happens when your jerk of a boss takes over your body? What do you do when you're living in his? Ichigo and Ryou switch bodies due to a failed experiment! A fun-filled week of pure torture as Ichigo tries her best to make everything seem normal. But how can she when she tries to keep Ryou from touching her body? Ichigo x Ryou

Please read and review!

* * *

**Living in Your Shoes, Chapter 1**

**.:Body Switch:.**

_I want my breasts back!_

"Are you _sure_ this will work?" The strands of ruby red hair slapped her forehead as she jumped at the loud rumble of the humming machine. She stood under a strange metallic arch that had wires emerging from the right side, linking to the large computer found in the lab of the Cafe Mew Mew basement.

Ryou rolled his blue-eyes at the girl for her suspicions. "I already told you. Keiichiro and I have been working on this machine for months. We've worked out every possible kink and the calculations have been long perfected."

The nervous girl shot a glance at Keiichiro, the co-founder and chef of the cafe. He gave her a silent reassuring nod.

"But..." the 17-year-old blue-eyed entrepreneur mused, "you really don't _have_ to go through with this, seeing how you must really enjoy flaunting that cat tail around your boyfriend."

"What?! I do NOT flaunt it around." The angry girl lifted her hands to her hips. Certainly, her sweet and incredibly perfect boyfriend Masaya did admit to liking her fluffy black feline ears and tail, naming her _his_ koneko, and maybe she really did enjoy it when he brought his hand against them gently causing her to purr with extreme pleasure, and maybe...

"Baka, stop drooling." The blond said with a shudder. The girl was jerked back to reality, eyes scanning her surroundings as she tried to make sense of where she was. Wait a minute...did he just...?

"Hsssssgak." After releasing a threateningly growl that resembled a hissing wildcat gagging on its saliva, she seethed her words menacingly through her gritted teeth. "You called me a BAKA!" She pointed a finger accusingly at the unaffected blond. "I am NOT an IDIOT!"

"Okay, Keiichiro. Do it." Ryou turned to the brunet, barely acknowledging Ichigo's response.

"W-Wait!" The girl said nervously, anxiety overwhelming the need to beat down her pompous boss. "I-I'm not ready!" She chirped to stop the brunet from switching the machine on.

"Oh? So you want to have cat genes forever?" Ryou said with his arms crossed. He tapped his finger against his arm impatiently.

Ichigo pouted, face flushed red from anger as she held in the urge to scream at the smug blond. If Keiichiro hadn't warned her ahead of time about the fragile components of the new device, she would have long released her full blown dramatic shrills of Ichigo rage. She knew better than to send those powerful sound waves toward the delicate glass lens found hanging at the center of the arch, propped up against the two sides of the arch legs as a single source of light was positioned at the keystone of the metallic machine.

Keiichiro watched the two and sighed. Maybe it would have been wiser to keep Ryou out of the room, though being the scientist behind the construction of the machine, both of the owners of the cafe knew that his presence was necessary. The chef turned to face the sputtering redhead, offering her a kind smile as he spoke. "Momomiya-san. This machine may be the only way to completely change you back. We've worked very hard so that you girls can resume normal lives without infused animal DNA. We certainly can't guarantee anything 100 percent as it can't be tested, but understand this: we have done everything we could to perfect it, even if there are no previous test subjects available."

Ryou looked away, the muscles at his forehead tightening as he brought the arches over his eyes together. "We tried it on me, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Most probably because the animal DNA hadn't properly infused with mine, like the rest of you girls. I..." His voice trailed off, before he took a breath and continued speaking. "I wasn't an appropriate test subject." He shoved his hands into his pockets, clenching them into fists as he silently cursed himself for being so useless.

The girl slumped to the ground, still beneath the device, curling into a ball as she brought her knees against her face. "Just- give me a moment okay?" She dug her head into her arms that settled lightly over her knees. This had been what she wanted all along, wasn't it? Hadn't she hated having to hide those ears? Hadn't she hated having to repress her excitement in order to keep those things from popping out?

Ichigo sighed and slowly lifted her head as her eyes focused at the large screen in front of her. She slid her limp arms against her side, feeling a heavy burden stifling her; her head once again drooped down towards the floor, it was harder to keep it up than she had thought it would be.

She felt a warm hand pressed against her shoulder, bringing her attention to the blond who tapped her gently. He wore a solemn expression to her slight surprise. She had half expected him to reply with a snide remark about her fears over nothing, but looked up only to find his azure blue-eyes asking for trust. Sure, he was an irritating boss whose sole purpose in life was to work her to death, but when it came to the Mew Project, he was always serious.

"Okay." She muttered, getting up. She watched the blond step back and turned to look at an equally grim brunet who no longer smiled as he so often did. "I'm ready."

With that, Keiichiro entered some commands into the computer. The three of them held their breaths as the brunet brought a single finger to the 'ENTER' key.

The keystone of the arch lit up a brilliantly bright yellow light, shooting it through the lens beneath it to magnify it and spread the particles of light through the body of the untransformed Iriomote catgirl. Ryou and Keiichiro brought an arm over their brow as they tried to make out the scene before them.

The silhouette of Ichigo flickered between her normal human self and her other Mew Ichigo self, constantly switching back and forth as Ryou watched the appearance and disappearance of the black outline of those familiar cat features.

And then it went black. The gigantic monitor still emitted a dim light, but after the blinding warm light had flowed through the lab, the room now seemed utterly dark, even with the slight glow of the screen. Ryou stepped forward, squinting cautiously.

"IT DIDN'T WORK!" Ichigo screeched from the darkness in front of the blond. He took a step forward, trying to see what had happened. And then suddenly, a hand came out of nowhere.

"You _failure_ of a scientist!" She grabbed Ryou by the arm, pressing two fingers to the sides of his elbow. Having retained her cat DNA, she could see perfectly well in the dark. She pulled him closer to trap him in for the incoming punch.

Ryou felt the rush of wind of the approaching fist and motioned to dodge it.

And then there was a flash of light. The keystone shot another beam of light through the lens, bathing Ichigo and Ryou. A violent rush of wind breathed through them. It only lasted a second before the lab once again gave way to darkness.

"OWW!" Ichigo cried, raising a hand against her burning face. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Her eyes went wide as the normal light of the room returned. "Why the hell is my voice so deep?" She clutched her throat, briefly brushing by her sturdy chest. _Her_...firm, toned, muscled chest?

"OH MY GOD!!" She brought her hand up as she stared at the floor in panic, desperately patting her hands against it. Where...where were her _breasts?!_ "SHIROGANE!" She yelled through her masculine voice. She immediately clutched her throat, trying to retain any amount of femininity left in her voice. Her eyes searched the room and finally settled on a gaping Keiichiro, but her blond boss was nowhere to be found.

"Shirogane! Come out this instant!" She attempted to shriek, but it came out as a hoarse, cracked voice. "You turned me into a- a... a _**man**_!" She physically cringed at the word. Oh good god, what would Masaya think?!

"Akasaka-san!" the she-man exclaimed with utter urgency. "What on Earth happened?" Keiichiro only continued to stare with his lower jaw dropped.

"Ow." Ichigo heard a soft whimper and turned her attention towards the voice. The girl lay motionless for the most part, with one hand twitching as she began to stir. Her hair was red like Ichigo's once was. At this, transformed-male-Ichigo made a mental note to destroy the source of all her troubles for taking away her beautiful ruby red hair, but before that, the she-man – she cringed yet again—decided to help the girl before beginning her rampage against her boss who had disappeared.

Ichiguy (yes, that is not a typo), bent down against the ground and offered a hand to the girl who lay on her side, face completely hidden from view by her hair. That girl looked a little like her, transformed Ichigo thought, before her eyes darted away from the fallen body towards her own outstretched arm. She pulled it back immediately, shocked to see her strong, muscled arm. Well, at least her guy form was in shape, right? Ugh. Ichiguy fell on her elbows, strands of hair poking into her eyes as she pounded on the floor. "I _want_ my breasts back!" she shrieked or rather, growled in a stern, resonating tone.

"And where the hell is Shirogane?" she muttered helplessly as she continued banging the floor with her fists. The burning sensation against her cheek caught her attention. She had briefly forgotten about it at her shocking discovery of her lean, muscled, and not at all feminine body, but now she noticed it. She slumped onto the ground face down, settling on the floor beside the girl as she rubbed her palm against her cheek.

Where had that hand come from? She was certain she felt someone's knuckles speed across her face. A few inches over and that fist would have made direct contact.

The girl beside her moved her head slightly. She turned to face the transformed Ichigo as she groaned at the impact she had made against the ground when the sudden force of her punch at thin air (though it had managed to graze something warm) caused her to fall forwards; inertia had pulled her forward, even when she had wanted to stop. The redhead opened her eyes, having kept them closed even when she had turned around.

"..." The two stared at each other in complete silence, azure blue-eyes meeting the fiery russet ones.

"OH MY GOD!" The silence was first broken by the blue-eyed Ichiguy. "I HAVE A TWIN!"

**THUD!** Keiichiro had fallen off his swivel chair. Though he could not find the words to speak yet, he continued to stare at the two figures on the floor. The brunet was the only one in the room who truly understood the situation.

The russet eyes widened at the words. "Me too!" The redhead shrieked. "OH MY GOD!" Her shrill voice echoed in the lab, cracking the lens above them slightly. "Why the hell do I sound like _THAT_ BAKA?!" And then just as suddenly, the girl brought her head into her two hands, groaning as she fought away the oncoming headache.

"I'm not a BAKA!" Ichiguy yelled as she brought a hand to her burning cheeks.

"Then why did you punch yourself, baka?"

Ichiguy narrowed her eyes at her twin's face for a brief moment into a glare. "Shirogane?" Then finally hearing herself speak normally for once since she had woken up and not in her screams, she lifted her hands against her face. This voice, it sounded so familiar...

Her fingers traced the side of her face, all the way up to her silky hair. Wow, she had nice hair. But that being beside the point, transformed Ichigo returned her attention to her supposed twin.

Her face lost all color, contrasting even more greatly to the strawberry colored hair hanging across her forehead. The girl suddenly jolted upright and grabbed onto the dazed she-man.

"BAKA!" She hissed. "Why'd you pull me into the arch with you? Are you an idiot?!" She grabbed at Ichigo's broad shoulders, shaking her firm torso repeatedly. Then finally breathing a heavy sigh, she released her grip, bringing a hand to her forehead to rub her temples.

"She-rogane, Shichigo? Or is it Shiroga-me?" Transformed Ichigo considered as she brought an index finger to her cheek, suddenly shuddering at the contact of her firm jaw line. The redhead, transformed Ryou, glared at her. The speaker ignored the stare and continued. "If you're me, then who am I?"

Ichiguy tilted her head, more confused than ever.

"Me."

"Say what?"

"You heard me, Strawberry."

The confused Ichigo watched as Ryou's borrowed russet eyes scanned over body.

"Ew, don't do that. It's creepy seeing me check me out." She shuddered in all her manliness. Then bringing her eyes down, she saw the familiar crumpled black vest and white pants.

"Ohh my Mew Aqua." She brought her hand to her head, viciously pulling on masses of hair.

"Hey, leave my hair out of it."

"As soon as _you_ change me back!" She-man growled, pointing a finger against her prior body.

"It was _your_ fault for pulling me in there with you!"

Ichiguy, aka Ichiryou, sprang up on her borrowed two feet, previous anger remembered. "Look, I don't care how you do it, just CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW." She screamed, deep voice booming through the lab.

"Um...that's not possible" The blond and redhead spun around, glaring at Keiichiro.

Transformed Ryou rose to his dainty feet as he stormed toward the brunet chef. "Keiichiro!" he hissed. "Why _not?"_ He-woman demanded to know.

"Look Momomiya-san," Keiichiro began to say before catching himself. "Ryou, I mean..." His voice was just beginning to crack slightly as his cheeks tensed up tightly. "That haha-ehem" he forced his curving lips back down, as he stifled the sudden breath that wanted to explode from his chest, "...is beheehee –ehem- **BE**cause, youbrokethelens" He said all in one shot, before he erupted into a fit of laughter. "AHAHAHA!"

"I, what? Keiichiro?" Ryouchigo placed his arms on his thin waist, glaring at the Keiichiro who now avoided his stare.

Ichiguy stormed over with the urge to kick Ryou, though she controlled it as she was very conscious that it was _her_ body that he was occupying. "He _said_ that _you_ broke the lens!" Her resonating voice fought over the sound of the brunet's chuckles. She glared at her own body through the blue-eyes that were once Ryou's.

Ryouchigo groaned, settling himself on a seat next to the shaking brunet, who now hid his head within his arms. "AHAHAHAHAHA-"

"Oh god strawberry," he winced at his girly voice. "How do you _deal_ with this thing?" He shuffled uncomfortably in the skirt, as he felt something ride up the narrow space between his plush behind. And why did the chairs feel so cold? He shifted a little in his seat and turned around to see the skirt opened around him. No wonder why his butt felt so cold. His nearly bare bottom had touched the seat directly.

As soon as Ichiguy saw what the redhead was doing, she immediately ran over to sit beside him, grabbing his hands before they strayed too far. "NO touching!" She warned, snarling through her teeth.

"But Strawberry," Ryouchigo whined (to his own annoyance) "this _thing _is riding up my butt! God, now I understand why you're so whiny all the time." He slipped his dainty hand out of Ichiguy's grip, motioning to fix the wedgie.

"I SAID!" The blond growled threateningly. "NO touching!" She reached out and grabbed her own soft hand with Ryou's.

"How do girls even deal with panties?! God I'm gonna go up and change into some boxers." The redhead said in exasperation. Transformed Ryou stood up, hands still held by the figure of himself sitting before him.

He looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow. "You gonna let go or what?"

"No way. Who knows what kind of things a perv like you would do to my body?"

"So you're just gonna hold my hands all day long in front of the Mews?"

"Uh."

"And in front of that Aoyama if he drops by."

"No!" The blue-eyed Ichigo finally released her grip, crying in desperation. What was she going to do about Masaya?

"Later guys." The redhead said coolly, expression blank as he went for the door. Before Ryouchigo could leave the lab however, he felt a hand grasping his wrist, pulling him back inside.

He looked up at the figure, disgusted by the look of pleading that he saw expressed on his usually calm face. "Let go of my hand," Ryou warned through Ichigo's sweet voice.

"You mean _my_ hand" He heard his own voice rumble as the strawberry wrenched his face into the most unusual expression. "Whatever." He groaned, after hearing her voice reverberate through his ears.

"She-rogane" Ichiguy cried half mocking and half pleading. "I promise it really isn't all that bad. Panties I mean." The blond looked away from the cold russet eyes, her once pale cheeks now flushed with color. "It's just..." she continued after a moment of hesitation and bent down low to whisper in his ears. "...thongs are a little different."

"You...wear...thongs?" The redhead squeaked. Ryou felt his cheeks grow warm. Oh god...so underneath this frilly dress, she had on just a flimsy bit of string _all this time__?!_

**POP!** Enter Kitty Ryouchigo.

The blond stared at the cat features of the redhead, forgetting her previous thoughts of embarrassment as a new realization hit her. "YOU PERV!" She screamed in Ryou's husky voice.

Ryouchigo was soon to recover however. After giving a slight cough and smoothing out his red hair, though he cursed silently at the cat ears still present, he spoke. "Oh? So you're always thinking perverted thoughts when you get these things?"

"N-No!" Ryou watched himself sputter. "Not always." He heard a soft mutter, though Ichigo probably hadn't realized he heard. Ryouchigo groaned inwardly; Ichigo had probably heard all his little comments muttered under his breath _all_ those times. The cat ears were useful even if they were a little annoying sometimes.

"Anyway," The blond spoke again while avoiding Ryou's questioning russet eyes "this is _exactly_ why I said _no touching_ you perv!"

"Um..." Keiichiro interjected, catching both of their attention. "I just ordered the broken part." He spoke carefully and as slowly as he could in order to delay what he would have to say next. "It'll take about a week to arrive."

"A week?!" they both shrieked in unison. The redhead repeatedly attacked the wall with his head, while the blond mindlessly muttered "no, no, no" under her breath, failing to notice the temporary occupant of her body injuring her head.

"Until then, I suggest we keep this to ourselves." Keiichiro was smiling despite the gravity of the situation. It was a strained smile as he forced the muscles on his face to relax, repressing another eruption of laughter.

"God no. I have to stay a _woman_ for a week?!" Ryouchigo's shrill voice pierced through the air. "Damnit, this blasted excuse for lingerie is just so—ARGH" He reached over the hem of the skirt, ready to readjust the thong.

"OH, no you don't! Mister, put your hands where I can see them!" Ichiguy warned, grabbing at Ryouchigo's wrist once again.

"Strawberry," the transformed Ryou sighed in defeat. It really was no use to try to struggle under his own grip with the Strawberry's strength. "I know I know. No touching right?"

The blond nodded fervently, strands of golden hair slapping at her cheeks.

"Then just _how_, pray tell, are we going to shower?"

"..."

* * *

Forgive me for being greedy, but I'm going to require 10+ reviews before the next update. Why 10 you may ask? Well because I don't think I will be updating this that often since I'm planning to finish Unspoken Words first. I will probably update this once in awhile, which gives you readers plenty of time to reach 10!

Would you prefer a shorter story(like 6 chapters) or a longer one(15 chapters +)?

Til next time, on Living in Your Shoes!


	2. Dealing With the Mews

Hello all! An update at last, yay!

So I've decided, I'm probably going to focus more on humor for this story. The pairing of Ichigo and Ryou will still be there, but i'm aiming for laughs, which by the way, is a little difficult to do in writing. But I'm trying my best!

I must say, I absolutely loved those reviews. That's what made me decide to aim for laughs as much as I can. They really were very motivating. As for the comment about a cliche plotline, I like the cliche too and I thought it would be the most appropriate storyline to make a funny story. So no, I was not offended at all by that comment.

Thanks for the support guys! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **10+ reviews before the next update.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Dealing with the Mews

.:Shirogane gets pawned:.

It was another busy day in Café Mew Mew. But rather than the normal bustling movements of the waitresses around the café, the mews were found settled in the kitchen discussing the momentary rumbling they had felt only a few minutes ago.

Zakuro leaned casually against the counter top while the dark-haired Mint sat in front of her on the chair beside the table. Lettuce sat across from Mint wearing a concerned expression. She clasped both hands against the table, grabbing the side of the table between her four fingers and thumb. "Mint, I don't see how you can be drinking tea at a time like this! This is definitely not tea time!"

"Hm?" Mint casually raised the teacup against her lips and took a sip.

"It's always tea time for Mint-oneesan na no da!" Pudding climbed up behind Mint's seat. She looked down at the monkey girl, settled her cup on the small plate and nodded.

Lettuce leaned forward, hands still tensely grabbing the side of the table. "But _Mint_!" She cried somewhat desperately. "Aren't you worried about what happened? And where's Ichigo? What if something happened to Ichigo?"

Mint scoffed. "She can take care of herself." She turned away from Lettuce's gaze, pouting slightly.

"Gosh Mint. You're not still angry that she wouldn't get you tea are you?" This of course explained why Mint was sitting in the kitchen after brewing herself a new batch of tea. Mint deliberately brought the cup to her lips once again, ignoring the concerned girl's words.

"Shi-ro-ga-ne!" The mews spun around toward the closed door at the sound of their boss's manly whine.

"Will you stop acting like a baka for once?" Ichigo's voice pierced through the thin kitchen door that separated the bickering pair from the mews. "I don't care what you say, I'm going up to change."

Pudding quickly hopped off the seat and swung open the door, slamming it against something hard. Ryou's nose.

"Ughh." The blond groaned, bringing a hand to his nose as he glared at monkey girl. "Pudding!" He growled menacingly.

"Uh…sorry boss-man na no da!" The hyperactive girl took a slight step back. His eyes grew wide and then suddenly realizing, he brought a hand to his hair, grabbing harshly at the silky strands.

The redhead watched on unamused over the blond's rough treatment of his hair. She crossed her arms across her chest…her plump, voluptuously soft chest…

**Pop!** Enter Kitty Ryouchigo.

"Nya? Nyoo! It's baka strawberry speech nya!" The redhead slapped a hand across her face, groaning.

"Ichigo!" Mint snarled as she slammed open the door, once again into Ryou's nose.

"Jesus! Will you guys stop hitting him already?!" The redhead cried, her bells jingling as she took heavy steps toward Pudding and Mint. The blond rubbed his nose yet again, this time glaring at Mint.

"Oh, Ichigo? Since when were you so concerned about Shirogane? Since when were you so casual about _changing in his room_?" She emphasized the words, all the while staring at her black ears.

"Uh…" the redhead muttered uncomfortably. "Darnit…"

"He's – _she's_ not!" The blond cried suddenly, giving a slight shudder. "Like she could _ever_ like me."

Mint raised an eyebrow at him. "Disappointed?"

"Oh _please_." He rolled his cerulean blue eyes at the girl. The redhead narrowed her eyes at him, once again crossing her arms over her chest before jumping up at the contact. The blond, in no way, missed the sudden redness on her cheek.

"_Get your hands away from there!_" He seethed, quickly making his way over to the cat girl. Unfortunately, he never made it there.

"OWW." He reached at his nose for the third time, glaring at the idol who walked out of the door.

"Girls! I demand that you stop hitting him!" The redhead shot a sharp stare at the three, finally running over to the blond on his knees as she moved his hand away to check on the damage. She sighed. "It's not too bad. You should be more careful, _considering_. I'm sure you wouldn't want _me_ to hurt myself."

The blond shot a sharp glare at the redhead. "You wouldn't _dare_."

"Ichigo…" Mint growled. "You're hiding something from us. I know it." In the very next moment, she pulled the surprised girl inside, turning around just briefly to warn the blond. "STAY OUT. Girl's talk." The mews marched back into the kitchen, leaving behind an injured Ryou still holding his nose.

"I can't believe you'd ditch me to go have some fun with Shirogane!" Mint screeched at the redhead. The girl only rolled her eyes in response. "Pft. Like I'd want to."

"You mean, like _I'd_ want to." Screamed Ryou's deep voice from the other side of the door. Mint stomped over towards the kitchen door, kicking it open once again into someone's face.

"YEOW!"

"Stop snooping!"

The redhead immediately shot up, but soon afterward, Mint pushed her back down. "See this is what I mean. What's with the sudden concern over Shirogane-san?"

"It's nothing. Why don't you run along and have some more tea Mint?" The girl said, forcing her hands off of her shoulders.

"Run along?" Mint raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "This is what you tell me after you made me _get my own tea_ just so you could do god knows what with Shirogane in the basement?"

The redhead rolled her eyes at the girl. "You know, Keiichiro was there too."

"Ew. So you had him watch?!" She spat, disgusted. Meanwhile, Lettuce was twiddling her thumbs nervously – her cheeks were bright red. Pudding hopped up and down, calling in the background though no one heard her, or chose not to listen as she spoke. "Watch what, watch what?"

"When'd you get so familiar with Akasaka-san?" Zakuro suddenly interrupted, ears tinged pink over what Pudding had failed to understand.

"God, will you girls just get off my back?" she snapped. The mews were taken back by her sudden harshness.

"Ichigo…"Lettuce said softly.

The redhead sighed. "Look _Mint._ I'll even get you tea if you'd just shut up." Mint's eyes widened in shock, before narrowing into a glare.

"You make it sound like you have a choice."

Meanwhile, a certain blue-eyed blond was still snooping behind the kitchen door. He pried it open slightly, with his back against the wall as he carefully looked in. He scanned the room, hoping desperately that the redhead wouldn't actually put her body in jeopardy. The redhead and the dark-haired girl were locked in an angry glare. The atmosphere was tense.

That is, until the famous idol sent a blank stare at his direction. The blond watched nervously as her mouth curved up into a sly smirk. She whispered to the girls locked in a staring contest, causing both of them to spin around and focus their attention on him instead.

"Looks like Shirogane-san is watching you more than usual Ichigo." The detransformed cat girl lost all color in her face. "He doesn't _watch _me." Ryouchigo quickly denied in the girliest tone he could mutter.

Mint rolled her eyes at the redhead. "Ichigo, it's _so_ obvious he has a thing for you."

"What! I _do_ not! I mean - him for me- uhh…" Ryouchigo looked at the crack in the doorway, just noticing the glint of blue eyes.

"Looks like it's elevated past admiration and into stalking." Zakuro mused. "It's happened to me before with fans."

"Ughh..that idiot." Ryouchigo brought a hand to his head, groaning though it came out more like a girly whimper. He heard a gasp at the door and shuddered that she could make his body look _so_ uncool. But what concerned him even more was the strange look on his face as the Strawberry was probably considering their words.

Then a sudden glimmer appeared in his borrowed russet eyes as an idea hit him. "He…he can't like me." He twirled his dainty thumbs as he stared down while seated. He let his soft ruby hair hang limply along his forehead, feigning a sudden sadness. His face twitched at the thin string once again running up his behind.

"You look constipated." Mint stated.

He hissed in Ichigo's wildcat body. "Hsgakkk."

"Now you sound like it too na no da!"

Lettuce kept her lips tightly shut, her cheeks were tense as she fought the urge to laugh. Zakuro still leaned casually against the counter, though Ryouchigo was certain he saw her shake just the slightest bit.

"I'm not constipated! I'm sad!" He roared in all his screechy glory.

"Really? Cuz you sound pretty angry to me." Mint crossed her arms as she spoke with her eyes closed, facing away from the redhead.

"No! I'm SAD!" The redhead screeched yet again, face straining as Ryouchigo itched to just slip out of the damned thing entirely. He suddenly caught the glare shooting from the crevice of the door that was left ajar. Don't let those hands wander. Normal…act normal.

Jesus, what was normal?

Sighing, he dropped his head to the palm of his hand. He was lucky the mews hadn't already noticed. It was about time to start acting like a girl.

"Like I mean…" he shuddered but wrapped his dainty arms around himself as if he was trying to control his pain. "There's no way he could like me. I'm not good enough for Ryou." He sunk his face into his arms, hiccuping pretend sobs.

"Oh Ichigo." Lettuce exclaimed, immediately sitting beside the redhead as she rested a hand on a fragile shoulder.

"What happened to Aoyama-kun?" Zakuro spoke.

"What about him? He's a wimp." The redhead nearly scoffed, though suddenly caught herself. "I mean…I can't live on with this _lie_ anymore! I'm in love with Ryou and Ryou only!"

Mint's glare softened just the slightest. "Ichigo, if it was like that…" Her voice was laced with guilt. "So you finally admit that you have a thing for him too?"

"No…" she cried out. "Not too. Because there's no way he'd like me…"

"Oh that is it!" The blond stormed in, forcefully grabbing at the redhead's wrist. Ichigo had the urge to crush the living breath out of Ryou the moment he had called her perfect Masaya a wimp, but resisted it and cursed the impostor for taking over her body. "W-What the hell are you talking about? Guys, just ignore what she said. She clearly _does not_ like me." Ichiguy quickly denied as she sent a sharp stare at the defenseless girl who was now smirking at her. The mews sent death glares at her as they huddled around the redhead protectively.

"Shirogane-san! How can you be so mean after she just confessed to you?" Lettuce stood up, arms on her hips as she defended her friend. Ryouchigo continued his sobs, just managing to stick out Ichigo's tongue back at her when the mews weren't looking.

"SHIR- I mean ICHIGO!" She cried suddenly, blood now pulsing with the need for revenge. She released Ryou's thin arms from her firm manly grip, trying to loosen up the stiff muscles on her face. At this point, she was close to pulling something. Though maybe she'd leave Shirogane with a permanently lopsided face for all the misery and aggravation he caused her while he was in her body. A fitting punishment for that jerk.

"Actually…I have a confession to make." She noted the redhead's glare and could practically hear his silent message to her; _Don't you dare!_

The blond ran over to the redhead, dispersing the Mews. "I…I'm in love with you Ichigo!" The girls gasped, utterly speechless.

"Grr…"

"But Ichigo, why aren't you happy?" The blond asked, eyebrows furrowed together in fake concern.

"I am. I'm _so_ happy." He seethed in his threateningly high pitched voice. "So happy that I think…I'll have to clutch my chest from exploding with happiness."

The blond watched appalled as the impostor slowly brought his hand up against her precious breasts…

"Don't DO IT!" Ichiguy shrieked as she reached her lean muscled arms for the redhead's wrist. She lunged forward, tipping the seat over with her sudden weight as the redhead was knocked out of the chair onto the floor.

**CRASH**!

Ichiguy kept her eyes closed at the impact. Her firm fingers twitched ever so slightly at the contact of something plushy and soft. She heard a light moan and opened her eyes.

She was staring straight into her russet eyes, wondering why Ryouchigo would be blushing so intensely. Then feeling a smooth hand brush hers away, she looked down just in time to see the redhead rub her soft breasts, giving a slight squeeze.

"W-what? You pervert! Get your hands away from there!" Ichiguy screeched at the smirking redhead. Her silky strands of blond hair slapped against her face as she forcefully pushed his dainty hands aside and settled her own muscled hands against the redhead's chest, cupping both breasts protectively to keep the devious redheaded Ryou from having too much fun.

"Shirogane!" Zakuro said, absolutely appalled as she stared at the blond sitting on top of the redheaded mew with his hands against her breasts. Lettuce was nervously shielding Pudding's eyes from the scene though the young girl struggled under her grip and tried to remove her hands.

"AHHH Perv!" Ryouchigo shrieked, half sobbing as he pushed the blond's hands away from his womanly chest, before bringing his own two dainty hands over the soft, voluptuous mounds of squeezable flesh…

The redhead gave a slight moan, before the expected cat ears popped out once again.

"You perv! Get the hell away from those!" The blond cried in his booming voice, trying to pry away the girl's arms.

"Why? They're mine!" The redhead shot up, challenging the blond.

Ichiguy narrowed her blue-eyes at the smug girl. Never before did she think she could hate someone who looked exactly like her so much.

"…For the week anyway." The cat girl was smirking, despite the embarrassing appearance of the ears. She stood up tall, leaning against the wall casually as she watched Mint and Lettuce lock the blond in their arms.

"Really Shirogane-san. How _could_ you?" Tears were brimming in Lettuce's eyes as she stared at the blond with disgust.

"That really was going too far. Even if you're crazy about her now." Zakuro stated, watching Ichiguy with cold eyes.

To their surprise, the blond shrugged off their hands and smoothed out his vest while smirking. "I really am such a perverted jerk. I just can't handle my manly" –_shudder— "_desires when I see a pair of knockers" –_shudder shudder_—"bouncing around in front of me." She averted the Mews stupefied stares, focusing solely on the glaring redhead. "Well then, Ichigo. That's what you get for touching them..."

Ryouchigo stomped over towards the smirking blond, seething his words viciously. "Strawberry…" the redhead growled before lowering his voice. "I'm docking your pay as soon as I get out of this damned body."

"Huh?" the mews muttered in confusion. "Did Ichigo just call Shirogane strawberry? And when does Shirogane call her Ichigo?"

The redhead groaned while staring at the smirking blond. The strawberry was so much worse in his body to him, than Ryou ever was to her. Even if that smirk really suited his face, it was beginning to annoy even him now.

"Huh?" Ryouchigo faked confusion, smiling sweetly.

"That's right." The blond said, expression blank as he walked over and gave the redhead a light tap. "I'll be good if you be good." Ichiguy whispered in Ryouchigo's ears. "Now play me well and I'll try to act like you."

Ichiguy turned around to face the Mews, fighting off the urge to beam at her first victory against her reviled boss. Too bad it had to be in his body.

"Like, I have no idea what you guys are going on about!" The redhead wore a strained smile on her face as she brought her two hands in front of her and waved them frantically in denial. "You're totally imagining things. And about what you just saw…it's like, totally okay! Just forget about it okay?" His feminine voice squeaked towards the end as he brought it to a final higher pitch.

Ichiguy rolled her blue eyes at the redhead. "Man, you suck as a girl." She breathed out quietly beside his ear, allowing only Ryouchigo to hear. "MAN is right, not girl!" He seethed back at her, voice kept low. "I'm a _man_, damn it." The redhead puffed out her chest, one hand on her hip as she brought the other one to flex. Ichiguy stifled a laugh, watching with amusement as Ryou tried to display his utter un-manliness with her very _female_ body.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow suspiciously at the redhead.

"When'd you become such a….such a…?"

"Such a _what_ Mint?" The redhead snapped at the girl.

"Such a _blonde?_" the dark-haired girl shuddered.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The blond was suddenly clutching his stomach, his eyes tearing from the irony of it all. Yes, the _blond, _was laughing_._

"It really wasn't that funny…" Mint stared at Ryou's face, losing respect for him by the second.

The redhead shot the blond another sharp glare. "What the hell!" She screeched. "This isn't fair. If it was up to me, I'd just let everyone know! I'd let the whole world know that you wear thon-"

"Oh quite complaining, _Strawberry_." The blond said with glee, cutting her off before she revealed too much. "Well girls?" She raised her blond head and stood up straight. "Get to work already!"

As the Mews made their way out the door however, they saw Ichigo smooth out her skirt and let out a small cough before calmly approaching Ryou. Then, flicking his forehead, she pulled on his ear. "You. Come with me." She barked.

"Yes sir- m'am" The blond held in a stifled laugh, but dropped his head in the next moment when the redheaded girl graced him with another flick on the nose. "Sorry."

"Whatever act they're playing with us," Mint considered as she watched the blond follow obediently behind, "Ichigo's got him totally whipped." She stared at her redheaded friend with a growing new found respect for the girl.

* * *

Okay, so I didn't find this as funny as the first chapter. I guess I was just really on a roll that day! This chapter wasn't as eventful, but I hope it still brought you some laughs.


	3. I be Man, You be Woman

**Unspoken Words**

Yay an update! This chapter is written a little differently from before. I'm sorry for the change in style, but I hope it brings you laughs. I'd have to say it took a little long to write and I found myself straining a little bit with the humor towards the end, but please let me know what you think!

Read and review please. **10+ reviews before the next update.**

I now know why so many people end up dropping their body switch stories. Well, I knew from the first chapter but I was reminded once again as I struggled through this one. So, in order to clarify, please read this _very_ important note.

* * *

To clear some things up:

1. Whenever I refer to the characters within the bodies, I'll use their names: ie. Ichigo's actions are an embarrassment to Ryou's body. This won't be used as often and will be at times interchangeable with Ichiguy and Ryouchigo

2. In some instances, I'll refer to them as 'Ryouchigo' and 'Ichiguy'. And I'll use the proper pronoun. Ryouchigo- he ; Ichiguy - she

_In the above two instances, I'll be using the pronouns matching the person inside the body._

3. Finally, I'll also refer to them as 'redhead' or ('the girl') and 'blond' (or 'the man'). In this case, I'll use the pronouns matching what they look like. For this one, I'll be using the pronouns matching the body. The redhead would be referred to as 'she,' even though it's really Ryou occupying the body.

The reason why I want to be able to switch is so that I can switch between how the others see them, and what they're thinking within the opposite bodies. Plus this story can really only be funny if you actually picture them in opposite bodies doing all of this. Hopefully, this whole explanation clarified things more than it confused you.

* * *

**Unspoken Words**

**Chapter 3****: I be Man, You be Woman  
**

.:_Physical dangers of switching bodies into one of the opposite gender_:.

"Here's the deal," A redheaded stern faced girl sat on the lone swivel chair in a bedroom above Café Mew Mew. Her hands were clenched in a threatening manner as she glared at the timid blond who stared down at his feet while she spoke.

His golden hair fell over his face and his expression could not be read.

"I play you and you play me. Simple as that." Despite her small frame, her voice was shrill and harsh. She inched towards the blond's face, russet eyes never once flinching from his clear blue ones. "I don't want to see a mishap like what just happened downstairs, ever again. Got it?"

His fingers pressed at the edge of the bed he was sitting on, playing with the folds in the bedsheet.

"Strawberry!" She spoke again, finally getting the blond to bring his gaze away from the hardwood floor. He blinked at her a few times before speaking.

"I was just thinking…"

"Really? That doesn't sound right." The expected smirk was on the girl's face.

"Oh shut up!" He stood up and raised an arm at the girl before stopping just in time to realize what he was doing. Settling back down against the bed, he sighed. "I mean, how are we going to pull this off for a whole week, Shirogane?"

The redhead's eyes softened slightly. The idiot girl who was inhabiting his body had a point. "We just have to. I don't like this any more than you do."

"And besides, what am I going to wear?"

"That's what you were worried about?!" Ryouchigo snarled slightly. "_Girls._" He groaned in a feminine whine.

"Oh stop whining, _woman_." A smirk swept across the blond's face in its natural place.

"I don't need _you_ to remind me, Mr. Momomiya." When the antsy man was finally silenced, the redhead continued speaking. "I _do_ have clothes you know."

"Really? Cuz all I ever see is that gay excuse for a guy's shirt."

"It's not gay!" The redheaded girl denied.

"I take that back." At the blond's words, Ryouchigo smirked triumphantly. And it was just as soon wiped away from his feminine face. "No, it's not even a shirt."

"Tch." Ryouchigo relaxed his thin dainty arms, bringing one against the armrest to lean on. "You're in no position to judge. You're not even a guy. How can you understand male tastes?"

The blond gaped at the redhead. "Uh, hello?"

"What?" The soft features of the redhead's face scrunched up into an annoyed grimace as she turned to face the man.

Ichiguy raised her two muscular arms up, and then proceeded to…

"Why the hell are you thrashing at _my_ chest?"

The blond grunted slightly. "I _grunt grunt_ am Man. You _grunt grunt_ be Woman."

"Oh God, baka. Testosterone does not go well with you."

"Glad you agree." They remained silent for a few minutes. The blond twirled his golden hair with a finger inching back onto the bed. He brought his feet from the ground and rolled up into a ball at the corner of the bed facing the wall. The redhead watched in extreme annoyance over the very feminine actions his body was performing.

"Oh no!" Ichiguy suddenly cried out in a low tone. Her head peeped past her knees, past Ryou's white pants and she had finally released her firm arms from around her legs.

"What is it _now_?" Ryouchigo leaned forward, legs somewhat parted as he kept his elbows against his knees. He waited in anticipation, so many of his own questions over various complications floating in his mind.

"How…how am I going to wear thongs now?"

The russet eyes of the redhead widened. "Oh, don't you even _try!_" A part of him had wished that Ichigo would be somewhat less of an idiot in the body of a genius. Certainly, the machine had been able to switch their bodies, but it wasn't a miracle worker.

Suddenly reminded of the very unpleasant object that was rubbing between certain areas the man transformed girl would rather not be reminded of, the redhead shuffled uncomfortably in the swivel chair which gave a slight creak as she shifted her weight from one butt cheek to the other, trying a little too hard to somehow readjust the location of the thin piece of cloth that seemed to cover her behind just _so_ sufficiently. (Note the sarcasm here.)

The blond's body jerked up from bed, not at all missing the sound of the soft creak not to mention the familiar 'popping' of the girl's cat ears that the redhead had failed to notice.

"Keep those together!" He practically toppled out of the bed, as he lunged into the girl's lap. He had his hands on either side of her knees, and tried to press them together but was met with much resistance.

"Oh God Nyoo! Ichigo, _not_ my manhood nya!" She wailed as she pushed back. Her fingers clasped the edge of her chair tightly, and she fought back the blond with fierce determination. Yet despite her cries, her cheeks were flushed at the feel of someone's cheeks in her lap, so close to her. Ryouchigo may have looked like a girl, but he was still a man at heart.

**Snap!**

"_What_ manhood?" The blond snapped back just as he managed to clamp the girl's legs together. "Shirogane – you are _so_ lucky I'm the only one in this room with you. If anyone else saw that, I _swear_ I'll kill you. Self-mutilation if necessary." Ichigo's borrowed blue-eyes glared down coldly at the image of the faltering girl – it was definitely Ichigo's first time seeing the redhead in that way, though anyone else would have deemed that as normal.

"What are you talking about?" Ryouchigo spoke with a smug tone, truly not understanding- though he was no less threatened by the determined look in those cerulean eyes when Ichiguy mentioned self-mutilation.

"Ugh." The blond slapped a palm to his forehead. "Just, keep your legs together will you? You're wearing a thong for goodness sakes. That's why it's running up so much you idiot man…er…_wo_man." A smirk seemed to creep up his face at the last word, but he barely had the time to enjoy it.

"And will you get your hands _away_ from there already?" Ichiguy slid towards the edge of the bed, and leaned forward to snatch the redhead's hands away from her skirt. The girl didn't seem the least bit offended as she only rolled her brownish eyes at the man who held her.

"And I repeat strawberry," she stated, staring straight at the blond. "Just _how_ do you intend to shower? I don't know about you, but I _really_ don't plan on not showering for a week. And I don't plan on letting _you_ accumulate all that dirt on _my_ body either."

"Of course you'd say that Mr. Compulsive-every-five-minutes-I-must-have-a-shower Shiroga-_me."_

"You haven't answered my question." Ryouchigo sent a challenging look, causing the blond to stumble slightly backwards. Releasing the girl's arms, Ichiguy settled back onto the edge of the bed, foot planted against the ground as she stared at it in consideration.

Eyes finally tired from the intense staring, she brought them up to scan the very empty room. Ryou's blond locks slapped against her forehead just slightly as she looked up. She let her eyes wander for a bit. Maybe if she stopped thinking so hard, an answer would come to her more easily. Sighing, she mindlessly brought one lean leg over another a little too quickly.

"…" The redhead stared on in horror.

"Owww! What the- " The blond immediately lifted the leg, now planting it as far away as possible from the other.

"My…_manhood_." The girl at the swivel chair croaked, almost entirely unable to find the ability to speak. Apparently, the blond's threats of self-mutilation were unfortunately _not_ empty threats.

"Damn pants got stuck." Ichiguy's voice rumbled in annoyance, but her cheeks were florid. "How do guys deal with this _thing_?! I can't believe you thought _thongs_ were bad. No wonder you're always so grumbly and edgy all the time."

"…"

"Oh, will you stop looking at me like that Shirogane?" It was the closest expression to crying Ryou would ever make. Although considering it _was_ through Ichigo's face, it seems as if no one would ever know how he'd look like if he ever got his family jewels crushed.

"She-ro-ga-ne!" The blond grumbled. "Look, it wasn't even that bad! Just a little…unexpected." His ears twinged pink.

The girl continued to gape, but her eyes were slowly recovering from the dazed and horrified expression. She took a gulp. "That's why you'd never see a man sitting with his legs together."

The blond cast his gaze downward and mumbled quietly. "Okay, I got it. Just keep your legs together, and I'll keep mine apart."

Ryouchigo gave a light cough. His cheeks were burning, matching the nice shade of red that framed his sharp face. "So…" He crossed his arms over his chest to show that he meant business, attempting to look as collected as ever.

Yes, over his plump voluptious chest that he really should be getting used to by now but didn't.

**Pop!**

"_Ignore it, ignore it!_" he whispered quietly to himself, closing his eyes as he leaned back in to the seat.

"SHIROGANE!" The blond's voice boomed through the room, making the redhead wince even more due to the appearance of an extra pair of feline ears.

"Look strawberry," The redhead quickly sat back straight, eyes shooting open and quick as ever to regain her composure. "I didn't ask for this okay? Are you seriously going to scream at me every time that happens you baka?"

"Yes!" Ichigo cried, doing little justice to the manliness of Ryou's body as she reduced his sexy voice to a pathetic whine.

"Ugh. _This is hell. Living godamn hell!"_ The redhead huffed, now pouting madly and just beginning to resemble the actions of the real Ichigo. "_Every 2 minutes something has to happen. This freaking string of nonstop embarassment!"_

The blond sighed from his seated place on the bed. His cold glare seemed to warm up slightly. "Shirogane, if it makes you feel any better this is just as bad for me."

"It does!" Ryouchigo seethed, before suddenly catching himself. "Oh Lord, it's your darn body! I just talked out loud didn't I?" He let a groan escape his soft lips before smoothing out his short skirt to recollect himself.

He returned his attention on the blond, never before feeling such antipathy towards the impeccable image of that handsome man, if he did say so himself.

"It. Is. ALL YOUR FAULT!" The words were crisp, full of malice and dripped with blame. Despite the high pitched shriek it came out as, the fuming redhead's manliness shone through.

The cerulean eyes broadened at the sound that echoed into the blond's ears, reaching Ichigo's transferred mind.

"It…_is_." Her deep voice was laced with guilt and despite its huskiness, Ryouchigo could hear her sincerity past the low resonating rumbles. His borrowed arms went stiff, hands suddenly clenched into fists. After all, that hadn't been what he had expected to hear.

"B-besides," (Of course under normal circumstances, Ryou would never allow the sexy lull of his voice to stutter, but given the situation, he let Ichigo off the hook.) "I was the one who dragged you under the machine. Maybe if I had given it enough time, my full detransformation would have worked." The guilt from the voice echoed through the empty and now very silent room, washing over the redhead. There was a hint of regret in the blond's words as well.

Damn guilt. If it was one thing that really got to Ryou Shirogane, it was guilt. Well, that and crying girls which Ichiguy would nearly be, if not for the body switch transformation that wasn't entirely her fault. "Ichigo."

The blond's head jerked up, desperate eyes catching the redhead's sudden softened expression.

"You…called me Ichigo." He whispered.

The redhead coughed, appearing a little uneasy. "Of course, you baka. I'm living in your godamn body. Don't you think that deems us close enough for us to be on a first name basis? Because honestly, I don't know how we can possibly get closer than this."

"Uh, I guess that's true." The blond brought a finger to his cheek, staring up at the ceiling blankly. "…Ryou."

Ryouchigo sighed and rolled the seat over to face the table. Stretching a thin arm towards the laptop that lay on the table, he flipped it open and booted it up as he spoke. "Ichigo."

The blond stirred slightly, watching the redhead curiously as she seemed to have her attention focused on the computer in front of her. "If anything, it was my fault for breaking the lens. I'm…sorry."

Ichiguy stirred at the words, the silky strands of golden hair poked into her wide blue eyes as she suddenly stood up from the bed, and rested a hand on the redhead's shoulder. It was surprising that Ryou's hand seemed to fit there so snugly as if it was made to comfort the girl. "No Ryou, it's my fault for dragging you in. I should be the one saying sorry."

She stood there awkwardly, waiting for Ryouchigo to respond. It wasn't often her smug boss apologized for anything. In fact, it was so rare that Ichigo might have suspected him of setting a trap, but his sweet soft tone was sincere. Though, that might have just been Ichigo's own voice winning her over.

The redhead remained silent. Her attention seemed directed elsewhere as only the sounds of the light tapping of the keyboard resounded in the empty room. Ryou's room was bare, other than the lone bed, a single table and chair and a solitary clothing drawer about the height of the blond's waist.

Ichiguy slid her hand from the redhead's shoulder and now proceeded to tap her lightly, but the girl did not respond and only continued tapping on the keys. "Ryou…" Was he really just ignoring her or was there something more to it?

Tap, tap. "Ryou…"

Silence. Maybe he was feeling too guilty to speak?

Poke, poke, poke.

More silence. "Anyone home?" Too dazed by her apology? If anything, Ichigo was the one who should have been dazed.

JAB JAB. Ryouchigo grumbled slightly. Nope, he was definitely just ignoring her.

"JERK! Listen to me when I'm talking!" Ichiguy boomed, swiftly slamming the laptop shut. The redhead shot her russet eyes at the blond, locking her gaze in a cold stare.

"You _idiot!_ You just lost _all_ the data on the machine!" The chair rolled to the side as Ryouchigo jerked up, skirt flopping carelessly over the upper segment of his legs which did not offer nearly as much coverage as he would have liked. His eyebrow twitched at the noticeable thin little string yanked up his behind at the sudden action, irritating him further.

Finally deciding that he had had enough, he reached for the sad excuse for clothing. There were more important matters to deal with at the moment than the loss of data, such as his utter need to strip off the string of pure torture wrapped snugly within, yes _within_, his behind. He brought his hands under the skirt with such alacrity that the blond had barely managed to stop his dainty hands from pulling down the damned thong as Ryouchigo had just slipped his thumbs under the elastic.

The blond knelt desperately in front of the redhead with both hands gripping the girl's wrists tightly. Staring straight up, Ichiguy growled "No way in hell I'm letting you take off _my_ lingerie."

"Like I'd be interested like _that_ you baka." Ryouchigo snarled back though his cheeks were beet red at the touch of Ichiguy's arms on his legs while he continued to stare down at the blond knelt before him. Despite his anger, the idea of Ichigo kneeling so closely in front of him with her arms pressed against his hips – He shuddered before he could finish the thought.

No, not at all from pleasure mind you (though Ryou would never admit otherwise), but from the utter disgust at the fact that Ichiguy, in Ryou's own full fledged sexiness, was propped there against his now very feminine body.

"_Then why are you taking it off?_" Ryouchigo visibly shuddered once again at the blond's words. Just change the context a little, maybe a body switch here and there and… "Arg!"

The redhead grumbled, now fuming more than ever. "Because my, well your, ass is on fire having that thing constantly rubbing up and down in certain places which I'm _sure_ you wouldn't want me to name." That might just begin to explain Ryouchigo's all too impure thoughts.

"Okay, stop stop." The blond averted his gaze from the crimson redhead, though he was still in that very compromising position with his hands under her skirt pressing her wrists down to the sides of her hips.

"Well are you going to _do_ something about it? If not, I have no qualms over changing into more comfortable clothes myself. And don't think I'll hesitate to strip this body in order to get out of this damned thong running up my burning ass." Her russest eyes were ablaze, just like her flaming hair.

"I _knew _it you perv! You disgusting, peeping perv! This is _exactly_ what I was worried about."

"I am not, you baka. _You're_ the one coming up with those dirty thoughts. I just want to CHANGE!"

The blond gaped at the redhead, noting that it was the first time Ryou didn't simply just ignore her accusations altogether. Ryouchigo forced his strained expression to relax into a blank stare as he caught a glimpse of the dazed blond staring at him.

Control. It was all about control.

Not to mention patience.

And he'd better have enough of both for the imminent week of torture. He rolled his russet eyes at the blond. "Ugh. Estrogen overload. No wonder you can be such a loudmouth sometim- I mean, all the time."

"I'm NOT LOUD!"

The redhead sighed. Way to go baka, for proving Ryou's point once again.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ichigo screeched in her masculine voice.

"Oh dear GOD, just _help_ me." The redhead brought her head to her palms. Strands of red hair carelessly lay limp against her fingers. "I…just talked out loud again didn't I?" Her voice was muffled and quivered slightly with desperation.

To her surprise, the blond was found now curled up into a ball on the floor, hands hugging his knees as he…

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" _cackled with laughter?!_

"_What?" _The redhead glared at the blond rolling on the floor, as she brought a hand to her temples groaning.

"You could've passed for a girl right then!"

"The estrogen…the godamn estrogen is getting into my head!"

"MmHmm." The blond looked up, not the least bit fazed by his very odd position on the floor and shot the smuggest smirk in history of smirking on Ryou's face. "I think it's about time we _learn_ to be more like the opposite gender."

"Strawberry, we don't have to learn. It's easy." The redhead turned her attention back to her desk, refusing to suffer through the emotional pain of seeing his perfectly manly body being defiled by the presence of a girl who didn't hesitate to act like the idiot that she was.

"Like, can't you even tell I'm such a girl? I could totally pass for you now!" The redhead squeaked, fingers now typing furiously at the keyboard. "I'm like so totally feminine. But what the hell did Mint mean about me being a blonde that overpaid lazy ass teasipping excuse for an employee." Her once high pitched shrills were now reduced to a low threatening growl and an occasional bark. But she immediately forced it back into the strained tone.

"I mean like it's totally easy to be like a girl! Besides, we shouldn't be wasting out time learning something so useless considering…Damn I mean, I like _so _dunn wanna waste my timeee learning something so totally uselessss" Having caught his sudden change of tone midsentence, Ryouchigo reverted back to the typical, as Mint would call it, 'blonde speech' now fully equipped with girly whines. (A/N: No offense to anyone. Just thought this would be funny. I like blondes and some of the smartest people are blonde.)

The redhead continued ranting, but Ichiguy ignored the 'girl' who failed miserably at valley-high girl speech. Ichiguy propped herself from the ground, pushing herself up. She swept away at the white pants and smoothed out the vest over her muscled…chest. No, she no longer had those soft mounds of flesh she had gotten used to. It twitched at the thought.

That's right. _It twitched._

"OH. My. God." Twitch, twitch, twitch.

"Ichigo, are you listening?!" The redhead sighed, having long given up on maintaining her supposed femininity and now turned her attention away from the computer. "And why the hell are you staring at my chest? So _you_ can do it but I can't?" She smirked slightly at her own words, waiting for the blond to stutter and falter in denial.

But he only continued to gape. "It. Moves!"

The redhead approached the standing figure, scrupulously studying the blond staring down at his black vest which seemed to shift ever so slightly…

A wide grin swept across the redhead's face. "You like?"

His cerulean eyes met her face, and his eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

"It's called flexing, strawberry."

"Oh god, I can't stop it! It's moving, it's moving!" The blond cried, his mouth parted slightly, face expressing fear.

"Will you get over it? Just relax. We have more important matters to discuss!" The redhead scoffed in annoyance. "God. I think those lessons might be necessary after all." She groaned.

"Oh THANK GOD."

Ryouchigo watched Ichiguy curiously. "You don't have to be _that_ relieved about the lessons." But apparently that wasn't why the blond was smiling so idiotically as he stared down at his now motionless chest.

"Okay, so let's start!" The blond chirped a little too happily, now that the moment of panic was over. The redhead groaned yet again, rubbing her temples vigorously with two fingers at each side.

"Pftt. Don't you think I'm _enjoying_ this Shirogane. It's just that I'd rather have _some_ control over this ridiculously difficult body, if I'm going to be staying in it for a week."

"No, that's not it." The girl replied flatly, fingers still working in a circular motion. She paused briefly, eyes focused on the hardwood floor as her thoughts wandered. She hadn't even noticed the blond who walked over and stared shamelessly at her. Finally bringing her head up, she spoke "Ichigo, we start _after_ I change out of this."

His ears twinged slightly pink. It seemed as if the redhead no longer even graced the piece of lingerie with a name, but the blond clearly understood. "Oh, all right. But…" Now his face was adorned with a rare shade of pink. "…I have to do it."

And now Ryou was more certain than ever. This was hell, absolute hell. And the devil's name was Ichigo Momomiya.

* * *

Personally, I didn't like this chapter as much as the others. The other two were definitely more well-written and moved the plot along a bit more. At this rate, this story may end up being a bit longer, though I'll try to keep it under 10 chapters. I'd have to say this chapter was focused more on their dialogue than anything else and it didn't quite develop the plot. It also revealed a bit more of what the characters think (though at the beginning, I was trying to go for a more objective humor where the characters thoughts were limited but the writing was focused on their actions).


End file.
